California Dreaming
by haylzee
Summary: Two friends from the uk follow their dreams and move to hollywood, california. new friendship's, new love's and new dreams, follow their rise to the top.


**Chapter One**

"Bec's I swear you really didn't need to bring all this stuff with you. LA does have shop's you know" Haylz said as she picked up her 1 medium sized suitcase off the conveyer belt as Becky struggled with 3 large suitcases.

"Yes I know, but I just couldn't leave any of this behind. It could be very important and then what would I do if it was back home? Huh, then what?" Becky said nearly falling over her oversized pink suitcase. She turned to look at Haylz "No, seriously I do need all this stuff" and with that she walked off through the very large double glass doors. Haylz laughed as she followed her best friend through the doors.

The girls waited about 15 minutes before a cab stopped for them. The driver kindly put the girls case's into the boot of his car and they climbed into the back seat. "Where to?" the driver asked looking in his rear view mirror. "Oh, erm" Becky rooted around in her huge bag. "Here" she said handing the driver a piece of torn up yellow paper.

About 25 minutes later the driver stopped outside a small apartment complex. He quickly hopped out of the car and began unloading the girl's suitcases. "Thanks you" Haylz said politely paying the driver and with that he smiled and drove off.

"So where is our room" Becky asked looking around at people sunbathing by the communal pool. "That way I think" Haylz said pointing to the other side of the pool. "We're in room 69" Haylz said looking at the door key in her hand. Becky jumped up and down on the spot "I knew it, I was just meant to come here" She said clapping her hands together and picking up her cases.

"FOUND IT" Becky shouted as Haylz turned the corner to find Becky point at the number 69 on the door. Haylz threw Becky the key's as Becky excitedly burst through the red door and into what looked like a living room / kitchen area. It was clean and tidy, not very big but they were starting out and didn't need a big place. Becky ran into both of the bedrooms and quickly claimed the larger of the two rooms. "I want this one" She said sticking her head around the door frame "I do have more stuff" she giggling, going into her room and jumping on the double bed.

Haylz walked into the smaller of the 2 bedrooms and laid her suitcase out on the bed. She walked over to Becky's room only to find clothes everywhere. "We've done it Bec's" Haylz said crossing her arms, looking around. "We finally made it here" she continued as Becky gave her a big hug. "I know we're here at last" Becky said smiling and going back to her very untidy unpacking.

"So I was thinking maybe a quiet night, bottle of wine and a DVD?" Haylz said as Becky sat down next to her on the couch. "Yeah sure" Becky smiled "I'll get the DVD, you get the wine and we'll order the pizza" she added as they both looked over at their bare kitchen. "Tomorrow we need to go shopping" Haylz said as Becky agreed.

The next morning Becky was awake early. After an hour of sitting by herself she decided to Wake up Haylz by playing her music loudly and jumping on Haylz' bed. "You know I'm going to beat your ass for this" Haylz said groggily getting out of bed and making her way to the bathroom.

It was now lunch time and the girls had done their shopping and now had nothing to do. "Shall we go rollerblading?" Becky suggested as she flicked throw a magazine. "Can you rollerblade?" Haylz questioned "No but that's not the point, you can teach me" Becky said getting to her feet and pulling Haylz up with her. The girls walked around Hollywood looking for somewhere that sold rollerblade, after walking around for almost 3/4s of an hour they found a small shop down the bottom of rodeo drive.

"Thank you" Becky said to the guy behind the counter, she started pulling her blades out of the box and sitting down on a near by bench. "No Bec's" Haylz said as Becky stopped what she was doing and looking up at Haylz "we're going to go home and go from there so we don't have to cart our shoes and bags around" Becky looked disappointed but agreed with Haylz and put her blades back in the box.


End file.
